


Stepping Into the Future

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Nervous Jo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: They're finally married, Zoe is graduating, and everything is perfect. Everything, that is, except for the keys.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Jo Lupo
Kudos: 2





	Stepping Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I knew these two weren't endgame, and I was doing such a good job of appreciating their friendship and not shipping them romantically, until the Matrix arc. After that, I gave in, and began shipping them in full force. 
> 
> This is set in an alternate reality where Jack never ended up with Allison. He and Jo recently got married, and they're settling into life together. Based off the prompt from Firesoulstuff on Tumblr: "Did you hide my keys?"

“Did you hide the keys?”

He frowns, making one more half-attempt to straighten his tie, before shouting back. “Why would I hide the keys?” 

He finds her downstairs, one shoe on, frantically digging through the pile of paperwork on their table. She glances up when he approaches, eyes wide. “I can’t find them anywhere. I’ve looked everywhere.  _ Twice _ . I just can’t-”

With a half-smile, he steps forward, reaching into her jacket pocket. Sure enough, his fingers curl around the keys. He pulls them out, handing them to her, and she winces.

“Jo,” he murmurs, “you know you don’t have to be nervous, right? This is Zoe.” 

“Exactly.” She swallows, meeting his eyes. “I just-I want this to be perfect, you know? I’ve barely even talked to her since the wedding-”

“You mean, the wedding where she wouldn’t stop hugging us and telling us how happy she was for us?” He points out, but she plows on as if he hasn’t spoken.

“And I know this has to be weird for her. I mean, I’m older than her, but I’m still her friend, and-you know, first there was Zane, and then I marry her dad? What if she’s not really okay with this? What if-”

He barely resists the urge to laugh, just reaches out, catching her arms in his hands. “Zoe loves you,” he points out. “Maybe not like a mom, but you’re still her family.” Zoe has, in fact, used the word sister, but Jack would just as soon not carry that thought out. “It’s gonna be fine. Besides…” He grins, leaning forward conspiratorially. “If Zoe wasn’t happy, believe me, she would have let us know by now.”

She laughs, tension draining from her shoulders, and nods. “Good point.”

“Exactly.” He kisses her-quickly, they’re already short on time, but he cannot resist-then offers her his arm. “Now, come on. Let’s go see her.”

With an indulgent roll of her eyes, she takes his arm. “I can’t believe she’s already graduating. Seems like just yesterday I found out she was going to Harvard.”

He knows the feeling. “Seems like just yesterday I was bringing her home from the hospital.” A hint of mischief flickers in him, and he adds, “Our little girl is growing up.”

She swats him with her free hand, and he chuckles, as they make their way to the Jeep. 

(Just for once, it doesn’t blow up.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
